Zwischen Zwei Welten
by vallilein
Summary: Und das Mindeste was er tun konnte war dicht zuhalten. Sirius spürte einen Stich in der Brust bei dem Gedanken seinem besten Freund etwas so wichtiges zu verschweigen, aber er wusste es war das beste. James würde Tot unglücklich sein sollte er es je erfahren. Und vielleicht war die Glücksgöttin ja mit ihnen und das Kind war wirklich von James. PJ&HP Crossover
1. Kapitel 1

Prolog

**A/N:** Hey Leute! Ich hab keine Ahnung wie mir die Idee zu diesem Fanfiction gekommen ist aber für alle die es noch nicht wissen, das hier ist ein Crossover zwischen Harry Potter und Percy Jackson. Hauptcharakter wird aber voraussichtlich Harry bleiben.

Meinungen, Reviews und Kritiken sind immer willkommen.

**Disclaimer:** Überraschung, Überraschung ich bin weder J.K Rowling noch Rick Riordan.

Also alles was ihr hier aus den Büchern wiedererkennt gehört offensichtlich nicht mir.

Prolog

Sirius Black stöhnte. Schon wieder eine extra Schicht im Ministerium. Konnte dieser verdammte Schleimbeutel von Voldemort nicht einmal Ruhe geben?

„Anscheinend nicht", murmelte er wütend.

Selbst in der friedlichsten Zeit des gesamten Jahres schaffte es der Schwarzmagier überall Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten. Langsam lies Sirius seinen Blick über die fast ausgestorben Winkelgasse schweifen. Nur ein paar in dicke Mäntel gekleidete Gestalten eilten von Laden zu Laden, in der Hoffnung noch kurzfristig das perfekte Weihnachtsgeschenk zu besorgen.

Traurig schüttelte Sirius den Kopf. In seiner Erinnerung war Weihnachten in der Winkelgasse eins der schönsten Dinge in der Zaubererwelt. Allerdings war das auch noch vor dem Machtaufstieg Voldemorts. Bevor die Menschen lieber die letzten Tage vor Heiligabend allein Zuhause verbringen würden, als nochmal schnell einen Trip in den Tropfenden Kessel zu machen.

Selbst die Schaufenster auslagen waren nicht mehr das was sie mal waren stellte er resigniert fest. Überall hingen Verhandungsplakate der meist gefürchteten Anhänger des Dunkelen Lords und Aufrufe des Ministeriums Ruhe zu bewahren.

_Halten Sie sich nach der vom Ministerium verhängten Ausgangssperre nicht mehr draußen auf _hieß es auf dem bunt gedruckten Plakaten. Na wenigstens erklärte das die fehlenden Menschen, dachte der Schwarzhaarige bevor er mit schnellen Schritten seinen Lieblingsladen betrat.

„Sirius altes Haus! Lang nicht mehr gesehen"

„N'abend Jake. Weißt ja, viel Zutun im Ministerium. Und seit Lily James von dem Baby erzählt hat verbringe ich meine Freizeit mit Plüschtier kaufen und Socken häkeln" , lachte Sirius.

Wobei der letzte Teil noch nicht mal gelogen war. Erst letzte Wochen hatte ihn Lily praktisch dazu gezwungen mit ihr kleine pinke Söckchen für die kleine ' Katie' zu häkeln.

Auch seine verzweifelten Schreie und Bitten hatten ihn aus dieser Sache nicht mehr rausgekriegt und ohne James an seiner Seite war er so gut wie Machtlos gegen den eiskalten Blick der kleinen rothaarigen Frau. James, dachte er, dieser Idiot hatte sich lachend auf die Seite seiner Frau gestellt und ihm grinsend dabei zugesehen wie er unter den strengen Augen Lilys ein klägliches Paar Söckchen zustande gebracht hatte. Socken! Er Sirius „Herzensbrecher" Black hatte ein Paar verfluchter Socken gehäkelt! Was war nur falsch mit ihm?

Wurde er jetzt trotz seiner guten Vorsätze zu einem alten Spießer? Nein, dachte er entschieden, das war James Schuld. Seit Lily diese bescheuerte Baby Bombe platzen gelassen hatte war sein bester Freund nicht mehr wieder zu erkennen.

Vorbei waren die Zeiten des Streiche spielen und Quiditch trainieren. Jetzt hieß es immer nur Lily hier, Lily da. Und um ehrlich zu sein kam Sirius mit dem Gedanken nicht klar im Leben seines besten Freundes nur noch eine Nebenrolle zuspielen. Er war es einfach nicht gewohnt Absagen zu gekommen. Und am Allerwenigsten vom dem Jungen der seit der ersten Minute zu ihm gehalten hatte.

„Hey Sirius! Noch unter uns oder träumst du wieder von der hübschen Hexe von Nebenan?",lachte Jake und zwinkerte ihm anzüglich zu.

„Ach sei leise Jakie",grummelte Sirius halbherzig, „ich bin wegen James hier. Der Gute braucht dringend Ablenkung und da dachte mein unbeschreiblich gutaussehendes Selbst natürlich an deinen kleinen Scherzladen. Also? Irgendwas gutes Auflager?"

„Für Weihnachten?",fragte Jake um nach einem knappen Nicken in den Hinterraum zu eilen.

„Also hier haben wir diese frisch importierten Feuerwerksraketen aus Rumänien. Ein Teufelszeug das sag ich dir! Hab von nem Typ gehört der damit sein ganzes Haus abgefackelt hat und trotzdem beteuert die beste Nacht seines Leben gehabt zu haben."

Sirius Augen fingen an zu Leuchten. Das war genau das richtige um James aus seinem Baby Wahnsinn heraus zu reißen. Er war sich sicher Baby 'Katie' würde es nur gut tun ihren Daddy von seiner richtigen Seite zu sehen. Einmal Maurader. Immer Maurader.

„Gekauft Jake. Irgendwelche speziellen Anweisungen?"

Jake lächelte nur sein typisches schiefes grinsen und fuhr sich durch die schon leicht ergrauten braunen Haare: „ Sieht so aus als würde James eine Kleine Erinnerung an seine alten Tage brauchen. Da wäre es doch genial das Feuerwerk an einem komplett Unerwarteten Ort zu starten, stimmts?"

Eine geniale Idee, da musste Sirius zustimmen. Was war eine besser Weihnachtsüberraschung als ein gewaltiges Feuerwerk im Haus?

Wortlos und mit einem aufgeregten Gesichtsausdruck schob er die 20 Galleonen über die Theke und rauschte mit schnellen Schritten und einem gemurmelten: „Danke und schöne Festtage" aus der Ladentür.

Wild grinsend fing er an zum Apperierpunkt am Ende der Winkelgase zu joggen. James würde Augen machen! Verdammt er hatte ein echtes rumänische Feuerwerk und würde es unter seiner scheinheiligen Nase zünden. Bestes Weihnachten der Geschichte, dachte Sirius und verschwand mit einem 'plopp' in Richtung Godrics Hollow.

Leicht schwankend aber immer noch kindlich grinsend kam Sirius Black mitten auf dem Marktplatz des kleinen Dorfes an. Hecktisch fuhr er herum um nur Sekunden später ein erleichtertes Seufzen auszustoßen. Niemand hatte seinen unüberlegtes und zugegebener Maßen für Nichtmagier unerklärliches Auftauchen bemerkt. Er war so vertieft in seine Weihnachtspläne für James, dass er nicht wie üblich an einen desillusionierung Spruch gedacht hatte bevor er in die auch von Muggeln bewohnte Stadt apperierte. Genervt den Kopf über sich selbst schüttelnd, aber noch immer mit einem kleinem Lächeln auf den Lippen verschwand er in einer der kleinen Gassen um nur wenig später vor dem Haus der Potters aufzutauchen.

Schnell verschwand der Maurader hinter einem der umher stehenden Bäume. So wie er das Ministerium kannte war es sehr wahrscheinlich das auch sein bester Freund Überstunden machen musste. Einen bessere Gelegenheit um das Feuerwerk systematisch im Haus zu verteilen würde es nicht mehr geben. Einen letzten Blick auf die noch James freie Straße werfend ging er mit leisen Schritten zur Haustür, flüsterte das Passwort : „Schlangenfalle" und verschwand im Haus.

Kein James da. Noch nicht mal seine Aurorenrobe hing wie üblich neben der Tür.

Gut, dachte Sirius, das hieß der hatte noch Zeit.

Und wo war der beste Ort ein gewaltiges unerwartete Feuerwerk an Weihnachten zu starten? Natürlich unter dem Tannenbaum im Wohnzimmer. Sirius konnte nicht anders als leise in sich hineinzulachen bei dem Gedanken an James Potter, wie er hopsend versuchen würde mögliches außer Reichweite des Baumes zu kommen.

Immer noch leise lachend mache er sich leise in Richtung Wohnzimmer auf nur um bei dem Geräusch von leisen Stimmen abrupt inne zu halten.

Scheiße! Da waren Stimmen im Wohnzimmer! So leise wie möglich glitt Sirius auf die Knie um Momente später sein Ohr an die geschlossene Tür zum Wohnzimmer zu pressen.

„- und dann hatte sie doch tatsächlich die Nerven mir zu sagen was ich Zutun habe! Ich meine wir sind gleichgestellt und ich lasse mich beim besten Willen nicht von einer kleinen Möchtegernheilerin herum kommandieren..."

„Schon gut Alice. Komm erst mal runter. Du weißt doch wie Cecilia schon in der Schule war.

.Das hatte bestimmt absolut nichts mit dir zu tun." ,hörte er eine zweite Stimme sprechen, die er ohne große Schwierigkeiten als Lilys ausmachen konnte.

Also hatte Lily Besuch von Alice.

Schlecht, ganz ganz schlecht ,dachte er, denn so wie er die beiden Freundinnen kannte würden sie die nächsten Stunden gemütlich Tee trinkend und schwatzend im Wohnzimmer verbringen.

Das Wohnzimmer in das er so dringend hinein musste. Und bei allem Wunschdenken, dass er sonst so häufig an den Tag legte, war dem Schwarzhaarigen doch klar das heute die vermutlich letzte Chance für seinen Plan war. Also was blieb ihm anderes möglich als warten.

Ungeduldig setze sich Sirius nun vollständig auf den Boden und betete das James nicht in der nächsten Zeit nach Hause kommen würde.

Wie er da so am Bode saß und mit nichts bessern beschäftigt war als der Uhr beim ticken zuzusehen kam er in seiner Langeweile nicht umhin sein Ohr wieder an die Tür zu drücken.

„-er hat dich wirklich gefragt? Einfach so?" ,hörte er Lily fragen.

„ Ja hat er! Ich konnte es zuerst auch nicht glauben. Ich meine Frank und ich sind schon seit drei Jahren zusammen, aber mit einem so romantischen Antrag hätte ich nie im Leben gerechnet!"

Ah. Alice und Frank würden also heiraten. Wie unerwartet, dachte er sarkastisch.

Ihm Prongs, Moony und Wurmschwanz war es schon seit langem klar und es liefen schon Wetten ob der Antrag noch dieses Jahr kommen würde. Anscheinend hatte Moony, der alte Streber, wieder einmal recht gehabt.

Der Werwolf war noch sein Ruin! 50 Galleonen. Das war eine Stange Geld. Eine Stange Geld, die Remus gerade ein gesackt hatte.

„Aber genug von mir und Frank. Wie geht es dir, deinem bezaubernden Ehemann und meinem noch viel bezaubernden Patensohn?", hörte er Alice immer noch aufgeregte Stimme fragen.

„Wir wissen noch nicht ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen wird Alice-"

„-Oh ich bin mir zu 100% sicher das der Kleine ein Junge ist!", unterbrach Alice Lily mit einem Schnauben, „Wie auch immer wie geht es euch?"

„Uns geht's gut", antwortete Lily mit leicht holpriger Stimme, „Gut. Alles läuft gut."

Sirius schluckte. Er kannte diese Stimme. Es war Lilys Ich-habe-einen-schrecklichen-Fehler-gemacht- Stimme.

Gar nicht gut. Er hatte Lily erst einmal mit so einer gequälten Stimme sprechen gehört und dieses eine mal hatte sie in einem Verwandlungs exam von ihm abgeschrieben.

Was in ihrer Lilys Welt damals einem Weltuntergang glich.

Mit einem beklommenen Gefühl im Magen rutschte Sirius näher an die Tür um auch ja alles mitzukriegen. Nach einer kurzen Zeit des Schweigens konnte Sirius Lilys Schluchzen ausmachen.

„Ich bin so ein schlechter Mensch!", hörte er Lily schluchzen, „und ich werde wahrscheinlich die schlechteste Mutter der Welt..."

Verdammt das war übel. Lily weinte nie schnell. Eine er vielen Gründe warum der die Rothaarige immer bewundert hatte.

„Komm schon Lily, du bist meine beste Freundin und eine der Liebevollsten Menschen die ich kenne. Was ist los mit dir? Was ist passiert? Hat James-", konnte er Alice halb aufgebracht, halb verzweifelt rufen hören.

„N-nnein... James hat gar nichts gemacht...es ist alles meine Schuld. I-i-ich war so betrunken und **er** war da und ich weiß auch nicht! Ich wollte das doch gar nicht so!", heulte Lily.

„Lily? Oh mein Gott! Heißt das, dass du und... ihr ….ihr hattet sex?"

Sirius zuckte heftig zusammen. Lily hatte James betrogen.

Die Frau, die seinen besten Freund mehr als alles in der Welt liebte hatte ihn betrogen?

Immer noch unfähig diese Information richtig aufzunehmen drückte er sein Ohr so heftig an die Tür bis er ein dumpfes pochen spürte.

„Aber dieser Kerl hier doch ist nicht... bitte Lily sag mir das er nicht.", hörte er Alice geschockte Stimme

„I-ich w-w-weiß nicht", konnte Lily zwischen ihren jetzt unkontrollierbaren Schluchzern hervor bringen „ich erinnere mich an fast nicht mehr und v-von der Zeit würde es passen."

Alice Longbottom zitterte. Es konnte nicht sein. Er durfte nicht sein. Wie konnte das nur ihrer besten Freundin passieren? Nein redete sie sich ein, bevor sie dem rothaarigen Häufchen elend mit den vom weinen angeschwollenen Augen ins Gesicht blickte. Nein. Das Baby war von James und keinem Anderen.

„Shhhsch. Alles wir gut.",flüsterte sie Lily ins Haar nachdem sie sie in eine Umarmung gezogen hatte, „ du warst betrunken, es war nicht deine Schuld. Wir kriegen das zusammen hin."

Sirius war kaum das Alice das letzte Wort ausgesprochen hatte aus dem Haus ins Freie gerannt, die Tasche mit dem Feuerwerk jetzt vergessen um seine Schulter baumelnd.

Er konnte es nicht glauben. James war vielleicht gar nicht der Vater des Babys!

„Scheiße! Scheiße! Scheiße" , fluchte er laut drauflos bevor er mit voller Wucht gegen einen Fels trat.

Heiße tränen stiegen ihm in die Augen. Was sollte er nur tun? James war sein bester Freund. Auch wenn er in den letzten Wochen nicht so viel Zeit für ihn gehabt hatte, war er immer noch sein bester Freund.

Was wenn es deine Schuld war Sirius? , fragte ihn eine kleine böse Stimme in seinem Kopf, du hast in den letzten Monaten jede freie Minute mit deinen Freunden verbracht. Kein Wunder das Lily sich einsam und allein gefühlt hat. Vielleicht wäre es nicht so weit gekommen, wenn du nicht eine so kleiner egoistischer Bastard wärst, stichelte die Stimme weiter.

„Sei leise!" , schrie Sirius in den Wald, „halt verdammt nochmal deine bescheuerte Klappe!"

Anscheinend wirkte sein kleiner Ausbruch, denn die Stimme verstummte. Doch Sirius konnte nicht umhin als über die Worte nachzudenken. Es stimmte stellte er resigniert fest. Er hatte James in den letzten Monaten voll in Anspruch genommen. Wäre er nicht gewesen hätte Lily nie einen Grund gehabt sich zu betrinken und etwas mit einem wildfremden Typen anzufangen.Wäre er nicht gewesen würde Lily jetzt nicht weinend im Haus sitzen.

Er war Mitschuld an diesem ganzen Desaster. Und das Mindeste was er tun konnte war dicht zuhalten. Sirius spürte einen Stich in der Brust bei dem Gedanken seinem besten Freund etwas so wichtiges zu verschweigen, aber er wusste es war das beste.

James würde Tot unglücklich sein sollte er es je erfahren. Und hey.

Vielleicht war die Glücksgöttin ja mit ihnen und das Kind war wirklich von James. Er konnte jetzt nichts mehr ausrichten. Das einzige was ihm übrig blieb war hoffen.

Hoffen das James es nie erfahren würde. Hoffen das sie diese Krise überstehen würden. Hoffen das das Baby von James war.

Und wie fandet ihr den Einstieg?

Irgendwelche Vermutungen oder Anmerkungen?

Aja falls jemand Interesse am Beta lesen für Z2W hat schreibt mich einfach an oder lasst ein Kommi da :))


	2. Chapter 2

Kapitel 1

**A/N:** Damit es nicht zu Verwirrung kommt, Harry hat gerade das dritte Jahr in Hogwarts abgeschlossen und ist somit fast 14.

**Disclaimer:** Überraschung, Überraschung ich bin weder J.K Rowling noch Rick Riordan.

Also alles was ihr hier aus den Büchern wiedererkennt gehört offensichtlich nicht mir.

Kapitel 1

Harry James Potter seufzte betrübt, als es durch seine zerbrochenen Brillengläser auf den um diese Uhrzeit friedlichen Ligusterweg schaute. Erst zwei Wochen. Erst zwei Wochen war er wieder hier und schon wünschte sich Harry nichts sehnlicheres als wieder in Hogwarts zu sein.

Hogwarts, dachte er, dort gehörte er hin. Nicht hier in den Ligusterweg, wo man ihn schlimmer behandelte als einen Hauselfen.

Allein schon bei dem Gedanken an die 'Fürsorglichkeit' seiner Tante und seines Onkels stieg in ihm die Wut auf. Wie konnte er nur so dumm sein. Ja Harry Potter hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass ihm die Sache mit Tante Margda verziehen worden sein. Das sein Leben in Nummer 4 genau so weiter gehen würde wie bisher. Oh wie sehr hatte er sich nur getäuscht!

Sobald er auch nur einen Fuß auf die ordentlich gepflegte Türmatte gesetzt hatte, war ihm sein geliebte Eule und sein Zauberstab schon aus der Hand gerissen worden. Auf seine wilden Proteste hatte sein Onkel nur mit einem Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht geantwortet.

Abwesend rieb sich Harry über die Stelle wo Onkel Vernons Faust ihn getroffen hatte.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut wie er zu Boden gegangen war nur um mit tränenden Augen seinem hämisch grinsenden Onkel ins Gesicht zu blicken.

„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass wir diese Sache von vorherigem Sommer vergessen hätten? Oder Bursche? Ab jetzt gibt es ein paar neue Regel für Abschaum wie dich in diesem Haushalt!" , hatte sein Onkel ihm ins Ohr gebrüllt.

Neue Regel. Ja es gab in der Tat neue Regel und zwar nicht nur ein paar.

Seine Aufgaben Liste war länger denn je und bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit versuchten Dudley und Onkel Vernon ihn mit Kommentaren über seine Eltern in Rage zubringen.

In den ersten Tagen hatte er noch dagegen gehalten und Dudley sogar gedroht ihm wieder einen Schweineschwanz zu verpassen. Seinem Cousin in seinem eigen Haus, in der Anwesenheit seines vor Wut schnaubenden Vaters zu drohen hatte sich für Harry als immensen Fehler herausgestellt.

Seine Aufgaben Liste war von lang zu länger geworden. Und selbst seine Tante, die sich wie sonst immer neutral und kalt gegenüber ihm verhalten hatte, hatte nach der Bedrohung ihres kleinen 'Duddispatz' nicht mehr einen Finger gerührt um ihm auch nur ansatzweise zu helfen.

Harrys Blick schweifte wieder zum Fenster. Seine Augen flatterten.

Er war schon fast in das Reich der Träume abgedriftet bis ein dumpfes 'klonk' in wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit holte.

Müde hob Harry den Kopf von dem kleine alten Tisch der vor seinem Fenster stand.

Was war passiert? Er erinnerte sich nicht auf dem Tisch gelegen zu haben. Er hatte doch nur kurz seine Augen ausruhen wollen.

„Nur ganz kurz...", murmelte er und hätte seine Augen beinahe wieder geschlossen, wenn er nicht die dickflüssige Flüssigkeit und das umgekippte Tintenfass nahe seiner linken Hand gemerkt hätte. Überall war blau. Oder war das nur ein Streich seiner umnebelten Wahrnehmung?

Langsam streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte, die nun immer schneller von seinem Tisch auf den ohnehin schon dreckigen Boden tropfende, blaue Flüssigkeit.

Blau. Seine Hand war blau. Blau! Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf.

Wenn Tante Petunia den Tinte besudelten Boden sehen würde, war Harry ein toter Mann.

Daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

Angst fing an sich in ihm aufzustauen. Niemand durfte mitkriegen, was er getan hatte.

Harry biss sich auf seine Lippe. Er wusste es war kindisch wegen einem umgekippten Tintenfass fast in Panik auszubrechen.

Hätte Ron davon gewusst wäre er wahrscheinlich in wildes Gekicher ausgebrochen.

Nicht zu vergessen Draco Malfoy.

Der Blonde hätte es die Welt nie vergessen lassen, dass der 'Ach so noble und mutige Potter' wegen einem so kleinem und unwichtigen Missgeschick wie ein bisschen Tinte auf dem Boden der Angstschweiß auf der Stirn stand.

Wenn er in Hogwarts wäre, wäre so etwas nie passiert. Er hätte gelacht und Hermine hätte mit einem lässigen winken ihres Zauberstabes die Tinte verschwinden lassen. Danach hätte er sich eine Predigt über seine fehlende Aufmerksamkeit angehört und alles wäre in Ordnung.

Aber er war nicht in Hogwarts. Er war im im Ligusterweg Nummer 4.

Hier herrschten andere Regel.

Wieder auf den blauen Boden sehend, sprang Harry auf und stolperte in Richtung Tür.

Einmal tief durchatmen. Jetzt bloß nicht in Panik ausbrechen Potter.

Nur einmal durch den Flur.

Harry hielt die Luft an und öffnete seine Tür. Ein Glück, dass Onkel Vernon diese nicht mehr verschloss, seitdem Harry meistens bis spät in die Nacht mit seinen Aufgaben beschäftige war.

Sein Herz pochte fast schmerzlich gegen seine Brust. Soviel Angst hatte er nicht einmal gehabt als er letztes Jahr dem angeblichen Verräter Sirius Black in die Augen geschaut hatte. Oder als er in seinem zweiten Hogwarts Jahr gegen einen dreißig Meter langen Basilisken gekämpft hatte.

Harry hasste es so verletzlich und ängstlich zu sein. Er hasste es. Schon seit er klein war hatte er dieses Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit verabscheut, welches jedes mal in ihm hochkam, wenn er wiedermal von Dudleys Gang vermöbelt wurde.

Damals hatte er noch um Hilfe geschrien. Später wurde er stiller und ließ alles schweigend über sich ergehen. Er konnte nicht weglaufen. Er konnte sich nicht wehren. Sie waren zu fünft. Er war allein.

Niemand hatte ihm je geholfen. Genau so fühlte er sich jetzt.

Würde er auffliegen konnte er sich nicht wehren. Genau wie damals.

Wütend schüttete Harry den Kopf. Er dachte nachdem er seine Hogwarts Brief erhalten hatte, müsste er sich nie wieder so verdammt allein und schwach fühlen.

Sein Herz pochte immer noch rasend schnell, aber seine neu gewonnen Wut auf seinen Onkel und seine Tante gab ihm neuen Ansporn. Mit zitternden Schritten schlich er durch den langen Flur, vorbei an den Schnarchern seinen Cousins und dem Schlafzimmer seiner Verwandten hinein in das kleine Badezimmer am Ende das Ganges.

Es klickte und die Badezimmertür hinter ihm war zu. Immer noch leicht zitternd lehnte sich der Schwarzhaarige gegen die Tür.

Einatmen. Ausatmen. Einatmen. Ausatmen. Er hatte es geschafft.

Und wenn er es einmal geschafft hatte konnte er es auch wieder zurück schaffen!

Langsam blickte Harry sich in den blitzblanken kleinem Raum um. Kein einziges Staubkorn war auf den Möbeln zu sehen und alles schimmerte in einem frischen Glanz.

Es war wirklich ein Wunder, dass Dudley das Bad nicht schon wieder in seinen üblichen Saustall verwandelt hatte, dachte er.

Harry hoffte mit ganzem Herzen das Dudleys über den letzten Tag gewonnene Sauberkeit bis zum Ende der Ferien anhalten würde.

Oder zumindest bis zu dem Zeitpunkt wo er aus diesem verfluchten Haus flüchten konnte und er für niemanden mehr den Putzelf spielen musste.

Müde wandte er den Kopf um nach dem grauen Putzlappen zu suchen der seit Beginn der Sommerferien sein ein einziger Freund gewesen war.

Weder von Ron noch von Hermine hatte Harry auch nur ein Wort in den letzten 2 Wochen und drei Tagen gehört. Verdammt er zählte sogar schon die Tage so einsam war er!

Und dieses mal hatte er weder Hedwig noch seine Schulsachen um sich von seiner Einsamkeit abzulenken. Seine Arme Eule. Harry hoffte, dass sie aus dem Raubtierartigen Griff seines Onkels entkommen war und nicht wie seinen übrigen Schulsachen irgendwo abgeladen worden war.

Immer noch tief in Gedanken an seine angeblich besten Freunde und seine geliebte Eule versunken, lies Harry seinen Blick weiter durch den Raum schweifen nur um einem völlig fremden und doch irgendwie bekannten Gesicht entgegen zu starren.

Harry blinzelte. Bunte Punkte fingen vor seinen Augen zu tanzen und er spürte wie seine Knie anfingen nachzugeben. Mühsam schüttelte er den Kopf und versuchte seinen Blick auf den ungekannten Jungen ihm gegenüber zu fokussieren.

Dunkle Schatten lagen unter seinen Augen und sein Gesicht wies etliche bläuliche Schwellungen auf. Seine Haare hingen in wilden Knoten an seinem hageren Gesicht herunter und der Junge machte nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er in den letzten Tagen viel zu essen gehabt.

Harry kannte dieses Gefühl,in den letzten Wochen hatte er kaum gegessen, geschweige den geschlafen.

Sein Sicht Feld verschwamm wieder und er musste hart kämpfen um seine Augen offen zuhalten. Auch sein Gegenüber aus sah so aus als hätte er Schwierigkeiten gerade stehen zu bleiben.

„Er sieht so aus als würde er jede Sekunde umkippen", flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst.

Langsam streckte der einen Arm aus um dem Fremden Mut zu machen und ihm auf die Schulter zu klopfen. Bis zu seiner Schulter schaffte es der Schwarzhaarige jedoch nicht.

Vorher war seine Hand gegen eine kalte Glaswand geknallt.

Wieso war der Fremde Junge hinter einer Glaswand in dem Badezimmer der Dursleys gefangen?

Träge streckte er eine zweite Hand aus um an der Wand entlang zu tasten. Auf der Anderen Seite sah er wie sein Gegenüber seine exakten Gesten wiederholte.

Er schob seine Hand nach oben. Der Junge schob seine Hand nach oben. Nun deutlich verwirrt berührte er mit der anderen Hand seine Nasenspitze, nur um den Fremden ebenfalls mit einer Hand an der Nase vorzufinden.

Fast als würde der Junge genau das selbe denken wie er...Fast als wäre der Jungen sein...

Erschrocken sprang Harry zurück. Der Junge im Gegenüber war kein Fremder!

Der hagere Jugendliche mit den leeren Augen, nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war er selbst.

Sein Spiegelbild.

Immer noch geschockt und sprachlos nach den Grauen Putzlappen auf der Theke greifend verpasste Harry wie die Augen des Jungen im Spiegels kurz blau aufleuchteten und kleine Funken auf seinem Körper zu tanzen schienen.

Harry schüttelte sich. Sein ganzer Körper stand irgendwie unter Strom und er konnte das prickelnde Gefühle auf seiner Haut einfach nicht abschütteln.

Ganz ruhig Potter, das ist nur der Schlafmangel. Du hast doch gerade gehen wie scheiße du aussiehst. Kein wunder, dass du langsam durchdrehst, dachte er als das komische Gefühl auch nach einigen Minute nicht weggehen wollte.

'Klick'. Die Tür war wieder offen. Den Lappen fest umklammernd schlich Harry los.

Wieder lies ihn das Schnarchen und Wälzen seines fetten Cousins fast erstarren, aber er schaffte es lautlos die Tür von Dudleys zweitem Schlafzimmer hinter sich zu zuziehen. Geschafft.

Erleichtert schnappte er nach Luft. Mühsam gaben seine Knie nach und er versucht mit letzter Kraft den blauen Film Tinte vom Boden zu schrubben. Vergeblich mühte er sich noch ein paar weitere Minuten. Das musste reichen. Mehr konnte er nicht tun. Seine Tante würde ihn umbringen sobald sie den großen Fleck entdecken würde. Doch gerade in diesem Moment konnte Harry sich mit solchen Gedankten nicht beschäftigen. Er war, schon bevor der Putzlappen aus seiner erschlafften Hand fiel, auf dem noch immer blauen Boden eingeschlafen.

So wie fandet ihrs?

Anregung und Kritik sind wie immer stets willkommen!

Kekse für alle die ein Review da lassen :)


End file.
